young love
by Darkened Purity
Summary: DISCONTINUEDIT'S BEEN YEARS SINCE I'VE SEEN HER YET SHE HASN'T CHANGED.........AND I HAVEN'T AS WELL I'M STILL IN LOVE WITH HER......................
1. Sasuke's thoughts

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING THAT DEALS WITH IT EXCEPT THIS PLOT SO………………….BACK OFF!

AN:THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO PLEASE GO EASY ON ME OHH AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

YOUNG LOVE

BY DARKENED PURITY

SASUKE'S P.O.V.  
'IT'S BEEN YEARS SINCE I'VE BEEN HERE.IT STILL LOOKS SO……….PEACEFUL HOW SICKENING.'THESE WERE THE THOUGHTS THAT RAN THROUGH A CERTAIN UCHIHA SASUKE'S MIND WHILE HE WAS LOOKING OUT THE HOSPITAL WINDOW… 'IT'S ONLY BEEN A DAY SINCE NARUTO DRAGGED ME BACK HERE…'SAKURA,KAKASHI, AND NARUTO HAD COME TO VISIT ME WELL MORE LIKE CHECK IN ON ME.

THEY JUST CAME TO MAKE SURE I DIDN'T ESCAPE.I WOULD'VE ESCAPED IF I WEREN'T SO WEAK RIGHT NOW.I MEAN NOTHINGS HOLDING ME HERE, ALMOST NOTHING,ANYWAY ANYTHING I FELT FOR HER SHOULD BE DEAD BY NOW RIGHT?RIGHT….IT DOSEN'T MATTER I JUST WNT TO LEAVE,TO TRAVEL.SINCE I KILLED ITACHI BY PUSHING HIM OFF THAT CLIFF WHEN WE FOUGHT, HE HAD MANY INTERNAL INJURIES, INTERNAL BLEEDING, AND SO ON..ALSO, HE WAS LOW ON CHAKRA SO HE SHOULD OF DIED RIGHT?NO!HE'S DEAD!

ASIDE FROM THAT OROCHIMARU IS DEAD.KARMA CAME BACK AND BIT HIM IN THE BUTT LITERALLY ALL THE NINJAS HE DID WRONG AND BETRAYED CAME TO KILL HIM HE WAS SURROUNDED.HE WAS CAUGHT OFF FROM HIS THOUGHTS WHEN THE DOOR OPENED AND CAME IN A MEDIC NINJA. 'PROBABLY CAME TO SEE TO MY WOUNDS.

THE MEDIC NINJA'S BACK WAS TO HIM SO HE COULD NOT SEE WHO IT WAS.ALL HE COULD TELL THAT IT WAS A FEMALE CAUSE OF THE LONG INDIGO HAIR.  
THE MEDIC NINJA TURNED TO FACE HIM AND OFFERED A CHEERY "OHIYO UCHIHA-SAN I WILL BE YOUR MEDIC NINJA DURING YOUR STAY HERE." 'IT'S HER……..'WERE THE ONLY THOUGHTS THAT PLAYED THROUGH THE YOUNG UCHIHA'S MIND…

THE ONE THAT HAS CAPTURED HIS HEART AND AFFECTIONS ' SHE HASN'T CHANGED A BIT EXCEPT SHE GREW EVEN MORE BEAUTIFUL.STILL THE CREAMY PALE COMPLECTION, NATURAL PINK LIPS, LONG DARK INDIGO HAIR ,PERFECT NOSE,AND THOSE WONDERFUL PALE PEARL COLRED EYES.YES THE WOMAN WHO HAD CAPTURED HIS HEART WAS HYUGA HINATA…………….


	2. Babbling conversation's

disclaimer: I do not own anything that deals with Naruto or any of these characters the only thing I own is this plot.  
SO DON'T STEAL!! 

a/n: This is a continuation of last time except it's in Hinata's p.o.v. kk

Young Love by: Darkened purity...

* * *

  
I had come in and greeted him with my best cheery 'Ohiyo Uchiha-san' that i could come up with,  
but he still doesn't reply. All he dose is stare well more like glare, i think i haven't really known him accept for what people say. I truly feel sorry for him. Uchiha Sasuke is his name.  
He was one of Kohona's strongest ninja's, but he betrayed us...and yet i do not hate him because I understand that he wanted to avenge his family their honor and so on, but he just did it in a wrong way.I guess that's why Hokage-sama sent me to be his nurse. I was the only one who did not hate or go crazy with fake love over him.  
I should know about fake love. I fooled my self for years thinking I loved Naruto, but in reality he was more like a brotherly friend. And that was what he became a brotherly friend...

  
(in third person)While Hinata was lost in thought of the Uchiha and company.  
Sasuke had snapped out of his trance about Hinata and was merely staring at her...until he spoke

  
"You are my nurse...Hyuga"the uchiha said in a icy tone even though he didn't mean to..he was just used to it.  
But Hinata didn't know that she thought the Uchiha was disgusted by her.so naturally she picked up her nervous habits.  
"H...Hai.U..Uchiha-san if I...it di-please..es y..you i will h..have another me..medic-ninja as..assist you.  
"Hinata had mentally scolded her self for stuttering.she was for sure that Sasuke would want another medic-ninja,  
but she was surprised at his answer.  
"No! I mean if you do not help me than another medic-ninja will and it might be some one who wants to kill me or one of my crazy fan-girls, that is if i still have." The Uchiha said. Sasuke didn't want another, he wanted her.  
But he needs to keep his emotionless mask on... so he said next" Not that I can't just kill them though"  
a concerned look suddenly crossed Hinata's face,but that is not what surprised Sasuke it's what she said next.  
"Sasuke-san i mean Uchiha-san"  
-----

* * *

A/N: So did u guys like it so far I still have lots to work on though so review please and till next time... 


	3. Hopeful thinking

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or anything that deals with it except this cup of instant ramen I proudly bought it for about I dollar wait...i bought this with my mom's money so...WELL let's forget about that. Anyway on with the story... 

a/n :I need inspiration any thoughts...HEHEHEHE

Young love.  
By: Darkened purity recap:  
"Not that I can't just kill them though." a concerned look suddenly crossed Hinata's face, but that's not what surprised Sasuke it's what she said next.  
"Sasuke-san I mean Uchiha-san"  
----

* * *

"S_asuke-san I mean Uchiha-san please don't if anything ever happened to you i don't knoe what i'd do!Because you see i'm in love with you!"_Atleast that's what he wished she said, but she didn't even finish her sentence.Because before she even got to finish the big dope(Naruto) had to come and bang the door down. The only thoughts that were going through the Uchiha's head were 'Dumb dope come to steal Hinata's attention again!!' ou see Sasuke has never really hated Naruto it's just that, Naruto has been his rival in everything even in love and the dope didn't even know it,  
and no it's not over Sakura, that freak can screw herself over I wouldn't care. It was over Hinata and the dope was winning, here's the part that got him really mad,  
the dope didn't even know it! And here he is doing it again! But to his utter surprise Hinata neither blushed nor stuttered, she only offered a cheery "Ohiyo Naruto-san". That's another thing she didn't say '-kun', but she said '-san'. That gave him hope. 'from now on I will do my best to win her over' with that Sasuke smirked.  
Meanwhile, Hinata and Naruto were watching Sasuke's face change from one of annoyance to anger to hopeful to strange happiness and over again. Naruto whispered silently, "Hinata-chan what do you think is wrong with him."

* * *

Hinata whispered just as silently, "I'm not sure Naruto-san"  
Naruto whispered back, "Maybe it's the hospital food, that stuff stinks!"

* * *

A/n:sorry i haven't updated, but here's the third chapter!Ohh and sorry for some of the Sakura 'comment'. 


	4. Time Flies

Disclaimer: Umm…… what was I about to say think… think….. think…… think…..ohh yes I got it!  
….I (starts to cry) do (sniff) not (sobs) own NARUTO! Wah!

* * *

Young love By:

Darkened Purity

Chapter IV: Time flies

* * *

The last two weeks in the hospital has been the best for Sasuke. Reason 1: He got to know Hinata really well, enough that they could converse freely without worry of the other judging. Also, enough for Hinata not to stutter around him and for her to call him '-kun' . Today would be the day that he would be released from the hospital. Of course he wasn't fully healed so the Hokage assigned Hinata to be his personal medic ninja. The Hokage had yet to inform him of his punishment, and to tell the truth he didn't look forward to it. Anyway, as I was saying or well explaining I umm…. I mean thinking or well feeling…a….a mixture of the two yea let's go with that, okay moving on Hinata would be moving in with him, but sadly he couldn't 'do' anything like 'that' with her……..

* * *

It was a bright sunny day when he and Hinata stepped out of the hospital. Their were sparse clouds in the sky and the wind blew faintly, but enough to make it a cool and enjoyable day. He mentally cringed at the state of whether. Living in a dark gloomy and depressing place for so long left it's marks on people. Plus the nightmares he had the didn't help. Sasuke had immediately went into a cold and depressing mood, luckily Hinata quickly intervened without knowing of course.  
"Isn't it a beautiful day Sasuke-kun?" Hinata said melodically. Sasuke couldn't help, but smile and answer her softly as if what he says are only for her ears and in truth they are.  
"Yes, Hinata-chan beautiful." 'Just like you.' Sasuke added in his thoughts. For a moment he just stood there gazing at her like she was the most beautiful and breathtaking site in he world. Hinata noticed his stare and blushed the cutest shade of red, for you see unknown to our favorite avenger the heiress he is so madly in love with had developed the smallest of crushes on him and believe me this crush was enlarging with each passing day. Now, back to the blushing teens.  
"Umm… Sasuke-kun shouldn't we get going?" She had said it so softly that most wouldn't of heard, but of course our avenger had.  
"Hai, we should get going Hinata-chan we should." Afterwards, Sasuke had smiled the smallest smile in the world that it actually made the record books. Hinata of course made that oh so adorable blush appear on her cheeks. But sadly this oh so cute and tender moment when a cold voice pierced through the loving and comfortable silence the two shared.  
"Hold it right there Uchiha."

* * *

A/N: How was that I guess it's still pretty short, but I'm working on it. So, ja ne for now. 


	5. You have a sister?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto(blunt and to the point.)

* * *

Young love By:  
Darkened Purity

Chapter V: You have a sister?

* * *

Recap:  
"Hold it right there Uchiha"

* * *

"Hold it right there Uchiha"  
Those were the words that pierced the comfortable silence between our avenger and heiress. Now to say that Sasuke was irritated was a huge understatement, he was pissed! For one reason he and Hinata just had a moment! Okay a moment!  
Second, Hinata seemed to be shaken a little, which made him concerned for her and angry at the voice. And third, because he didn't even recognize the voice and the owner of the voice said his name which such hate and disgust that you'd think they were hated enemies. So just out of curiosity, he turned around to note the face he would beat into to tiny pieces. What he saw was well weird……

* * *

All the while, Hinata was thinking 'Why now! Why here! Why her! Why! Why! Why! Is this karma?'. Slowly as if dreading the outcome, she turned around and swallowed.  
"Ohiyo, Hanabi-chan." Hinata said sweetly. Hanabi stopped glaring at the Uchiha only to have big puppy dog eyes turn to her beloved nee-chan.  
"Nee-chan why didn't you say goodbye(Hanabi runs to Hinata and gives her a death hug) before you left"  
"Sorry Hanabi-chan you were still asleep and I didn't want to disturb you"  
"Oh. Okay then nee-chan, but(slowly turns to Sasuke) you better not harm my nee-chan! Just to let you know I already informed my outo-san! And he had hyuga spies placed at your estate that will informed him of everything you do concerning my nee-chan. She maybe kind enough to let you get away with everything, but me and my father is sure as hell not! So if you even stare at her wrong you'll be dead in a matter of minutes!(Quickly turns to Hinata)Love you nee-chan! Ja ne for now"  
and before Hanabi could get one of the biggest scolding in her lifetime she dashed away,  
knowing what awaits her if she had stayed.  
All the while Hinata was thinking 'Sibling you love them, but they humiliate you to no end…' Suddenly, there was an awkward silence between them. To break the silence Hinata laughed awkwardly.

* * *

While this was happening all Sasuke could think of was 'Weird'. How could that noisy brat be related to his precious Hinata-chan? He couldn't figure it out. He heard her laugh awkwardly trying to ease the tension away and I smiled kindly at her for her effort. All I said was " So, you have a sister"  
"Hai. I do. I'm very sorry Sasuke-kun, she tends to worry and overreact. I hope you were not offended in anyway"  
"I'm alright Hinata-chan, but we really should get going"  
"Hai. We should." With that they walked off.

* * *

A/N: How was that? Is it okay? I'm still trying to make it longer. 


	6. The walk there and a discovery

a/n: I am SO SORRY! Please forgive me for not updating! I have just been so busy with personal affairs that I just keep forgetting! 

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or anything that deals with naruto!  
Young Love By:

Darkened Purity

* * *

Chapter VI:. The walk there and a discovery . …

* * *

They were walking in silence now, not awkward like before, but more of a comfortable silence. They were perfectly content. Hinata content with looking at the scenery, noticing how nature was changing, it was fall soon to be winter. Sasuke, being Sasuke was happy just staring at his hime(well soon-to-be hime anyway), he had missed her since he had set off to go to Orochimaru, he was just making up for lost time staring at her. Their silence though was broken, no not by someone outside of their party of two, but by Hinata who had just sighed peacefully. She had then turned to him to meet his face, she then just started staring, as if wanting to say something, but was to afraid to. Sasuke was just about to encourage when she started to talk.  
"Sasuke-kun isn't the scenery just beautiful this time of year"  
"Hai Hinata-chan. Why do you ask"  
"No special reason. It's just I've lived here since I was born, but I can never get over how beautiful nature can become"  
" It is beautiful this time of year," only now noticing the change in appearance. "I've almost forgotten what Kohona can look like, due to my travels." Suddenly, Sasuke's peaceful face was shadowed by a troubled, guilty look. Hinata immediately became guilty for making Sasuke think about his…..troubled past, knowing well that it was still a sensitive area. She had immediately started stuttering apologies to her secret admirer. Sasuke once hearing her apologies had raised his hand up as it to wave it off. "No it's alright, don' worry I'm fine." Seeing Hinata concerned for him, warmed his heart, but then thinking that the blond still held her heart made him silently fume. They were quiet once again, until Sasuke couldn't take it anymore and just had to ask. "Hinata-chan I've noticed that the dobe hasn't come to visit you in awhile." he said quite bitterly. Hinata had just stayed quiet and looked at him in a some what confused manner. Taking it as a sign to go on "Well, I just thought you know he'd come visit you since when we were young you liked him quite a lot(here her face turned a cherry red, which only caused him to get angrier) I just thought you two would have started dating by now, unless he still doesn't know and hasn't figured it out yet." He had bit out the last part even more bitterly than the first part. Hinata was just about to answer when Sasuke gruffly said "We're here" taking her silence as the confirmation to his fears. They walked. Silently awkwardly to the main house where they would be staying. Once, they reached the door and unlocked it Sasuke was just about to walk in when Hinata grabbed his wrist and said while blushing a bit.  
"I don't like Naruto-san anymore. My heart has been stolen by someone else." With that she walked past him and into the house leaving poor Sasuke to ponder his thoughts alone. 'She likes someone else? Could it be me?'

* * *

a/n:how was it did you like it? sorry for the length i am working on it, but it never seems to lengthen. anyway read and review. review and message your thoughts to me. 


	7. Day of Maddness partI

A/N: First off I'd like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed my story so far! Because you all rock, even if you don't review(but I prefer you do) and just read you still rock! Alright let's get this show on the road! 

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto!

Young Love,  
By: Darkened Purity

* * *

Recap:  
"I don't like Naruto-san anymore. My heart has been stolen by someone else." With that she walked past him and into the house leaving poor Sasuke to ponder his thoughts alone. 'She likes someone else? Could it be me?'

* * *

This was the first time she and Sasuke had ever had a disagreement of any sort, it was to say the least awkward. When Sasuke entered the house, we had done everything to avoid each other. Only when I needed to tend to him or when we ate did we see each other, even than it was awkward we could hardly look at each other's faces. She still remembered the words she used, it was utterly humiliating .' I almost told him then and there!' She felt guilty and was going to make it up to him! And she knew exactly what to do!

* * *

While, Hinata was concerned about her embarrassment Sasuke had been trapped within his own thoughts. He has been making both a mental list and a written list of who Hinata could possibly fall in love with. ' It has to be from the rookie nine, so maybe Kiba their always together or maybe her other teammate Shino, or maybe Shika….oh what the hell was his name, damn all I know is his a genius and a freaking lazy ass! It might be that really fat guy! What was his name I need to start remembering! And Naruto is out so she might like me! But then what if she likes a civilian! The list will go on forever, what if his not even from this village!' While these thoughts were going through his head he was frantically panicking, seeing as how Hinata had set off to go somewhere for a few hours. 'I need to make this up to her!' With that he set off to the kitchen, to muster up all his cooking abilities, which weren't much, to make her a dinner she wouldn't EVER forget. It was going to end badly!

………………………………...

Hinata had entered the book store quietly and went in search for what she was looking for. For the short time Hinata has known Sasuke, she knows he loves books. And when they were settled at his home, she had seen him place the many books and scrolls on the shelves. One had caught her eye it had been the color orange and had the words 'COME COME PARADISE', it had obviously been part of a series, now Hinata being Hinata she had no clue about this book she didn't know it was a book for perverts, she also didn't know that Sasuke was holding it for Kakashi. So, here she was looking for the latest one she could find.

' Aha!' Hinata had mentally cheered she had found it. There on one of the shelves, was the book "COME COME PARADISE" volume 8. She had quickly grabbed the book and headed to the counter. At the counter stood an elderly looking man, that smiled at her warmly. That, is until he saw the book in her hands then he gave her a not so 'kind' look. After paying for the book, she quickly exited the store to get away from the scary elder man. "And that's who they say is the most innocent person in Kohona, what is happening to our youth?" the elder cashier said quietly to himself.

* * *

A/n: How was it? Was it okay? Tell me please I desperately need comments on my writing so I can improve. 


	8. Day of Maddness part II

A/N: Thank you everyone has been reviewing and reading my story! Just wanted to say also that I will try my hardest to update as soon as I possibly can. 

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or ANYTHINHG concerning the anime, all I own is the plot of this story which is pretty much nonexistent. Thank you for listening or well reading.  
Young love

By: Darkened Purity

* * *

Recap:  
' Aha!' Hinata had mentally cheered she had found it. There on one of the shelves, was the book "COME COME PARADISE" volume 8. She had quickly grabbed the book and headed to the counter. At the counter stood an elderly looking man, that smiled at her warmly. That, is until he saw the book in her hands then he gave her a not so 'kind' look. After paying for the book, she quickly exited the store to get away from the scary elder man. "And that's who they say is the most innocent person in Kohona, what is happening to our youth?" the elder cashier said quietly to himself.

* * *

Sasuke sat there on the kitchen table looking at everything he had 'made', in all reality he ordered take-out. He had honestly tried to make her dinner, but he just couldn't. An Uchiha was skilled at many things if not at everything they do, but cooking was NOT his strong point. He had tried to make Hinata a wonderful dinner, but it ended with him having to clean for a couple of hours. Thankfully, Hinata was still out. Now, he was here looking at everything seeing if anything needed adjustment. No, everything was perfect all he needed to do was wait. He had no idea the surprise that awaited him when Hinata returned. 

………………………………...

After Hinata had gotten away from the confusing and scary elder, she had started her way back to the Uchiha compound when she had this sudden urge to go grocery shopping. 'That's odd there was a lot of food before I left the compound.' Ignoring her urge she set off once again toward the compound, just then though it started to rain. That's when she started to run faster, by the time she reached the compound she was soaked.

She just entered the house when she smelled the wonderful aroma of food. 'So good….' When she stepped fully into the house and into the kitchen, what she saw made her mouth water. Different varieties of food littered the kitchen table in a beautiful pattern. That's when she saw Sasuke standing there with a smile and a small blush, which for once didn't go unnoticed. She smiled widely at him, a smile that reached ear to ear. With that Sasuke smiled even more.

………………………………...

' She's finally here' that was the thought running across Sasuke's mind. She was there standing looking awed with the biggest smile he has ever seen her use, standing there wet, but….wait wet?

"Hinata your soaking wet!!"

"Ah.. Hai it had started to rain and well…I got wet. Wait, what's all this Sasuke-kun?"

"Umm.. Hold on." With that said he ran down the hall way to get a towel for her. When he had gotten one, he had run back to Hinata and quickly wrapped it around her

"Here wrapped this around you. And this um… this was away for me to say sorry about you know…"

"Hai, I know don't worry about it, it wasn't your fault."

"No, it was my fault. I shouldn't have asked such a personal question"  
"Don't worry about it. And thank you for this. Also, I bought something to say I'm sorry about what happened." At this Sasuke's ears perked up. 'She got me something? What?' "I know how you love books and such and…"

"and"

" And well I noticed you had this orange book and that it was part of a series, so I bought you the latest one. I hope you like it." 'Orange book what orange… oh no!' Sasuke now realized what book Hinata was talking about. 'Dumb Kakashi.' Hinata had handed the book over to Sasuke who had thanked her and had silently and discreetly started twitching. "So, should we start eating?" 'So innocent' Sasuke had murmured so silently no one heard.

"Hai."

* * *

A/N: so did you all like it? Sorry it was kind of rushed. Hehe. Anyway review please and tell me your thoughts. 


	9. A day of Relaxation before Realization

A/N: okay well my last one was kind of rushed and I was going to alter the last part so it didn't seem so rushed, but I didn't know where to begin changing it so I'll leave it as it is for now. If you have any suggestions please tell me. Okay here I go! 

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or anything dealing or concerning Naruto. All I own is this plot which is pretty much non-existent. Okay where do I start? What about here……………

Young Love By: Darkened Purity

* * *

Recap: 

" And well I noticed you had this orange book and that it was part of a series, so I bought you the latest one. I hope you like it." 'Orange book what orange… oh no!' Sasuke now realized what book Hinata was talking about. 'Dumb Kakashi!' Hinata had handed the book over to Sasuke who had thanked her and had silently and discreetly started twitching. "So, should we start eating?" 'So innocent' Sasuke had murmured so silently no one heard.

"Hai"

* * *

It was the morning after the 'Day of Madness' and Hinata was beat! Yesterday, after the 'BIG FEAST' she and Sasuke had talked, laughed, joked, and basically had a good time. She was moving to the kitchen thinking about what she should serve for breakfast . Walking into the kitchen she had made her decision, but when she opened the cupboards they were empty! 'Maybe I should of stopped by the grocery store…' There was nothing left but water, juice, and cereal so they would have to settle for that today. Also today was the day she started her duties as a medic ninja, she would be slowly healing the unhealed internal injuries. Sasuke would be able process normally for some time, but if left uncared for the injuries would well let's just say it wouldn't be pretty. 'Day1 of excessive healing, Sasuke's not going to like that.' One thing she knew about him was that he hates being babied. Leaving a note for Sasuke saying that she needed to go to the grocery store, she had walked out the door.

* * *

Opening one eye ever slightly then closing them again because of the amount of light in the room. Stretching openly and slightly yawning, Sasuke opened his eyes keeping them open this time. Just laying there and remembering the day before and all the madness that happened, but it was all worth it in the end. Hinata and him had a great time even with the little inconvenience, he would have to talk to Kakashi later about forcing people to do embarrassing favors. Getting up slightly he sniffed the air anticipating to smell Hinata's wonderful cooking, when he didn't he found it quite odd. 'Maybe she wasn't up yet' With that thought he got out of bed and did his morning routine.

After he was done, he went to go check Hinata's room to see if she was okay. He knocked gently thinking her asleep, not wanting to disturb her. No response. Now he knocked just a little louder, still no response. He was starting to get worried for he new Hinata would have been up by now. Opening the door he caught her scent, the scent of lavender mixed in with water lilies after a light shower of spring rain, that was her scent and he loved it. Standing outside her room for just a moment to admire her scent, afterwards, stepping in fully. The window was open and a light breeze coming into the room blowing the light transparent cream colored curtain. Looking everything over and seeing the bed was somewhat unkept, looking for anything unusual, nothing. Even though he sensed nothing out of the ordinary, he silently panicked. He jumped on her bed in a panicked movement trying to find anything that could lead to her current whereabouts. Nothing. He quickly jumped off the bed and sped down to the kitchen. Unknown to him though he was being watched by seething, glaring eyes.

After practically tripping down the staircase he made it to the kitchen to find a bowl of cereal a cup of juice and another cup of water all nicely prepared. Sasuke had visibly calmed at this. Walking over to inspect the area he had found a note saying she had went grocery shopping. Sasuke had felt relieved that Hinata was okay, but felt like kicking himself for the way he acted. 'Oh.. Well being in love makes you do stupid things.' Eating his somewhat soggy cereal he left to go to the training grounds, unknown of the emotional pain that awaited himself and Hinata in the near future.

* * *

a/n: That's it for now sorry it's so short I was originally planning it to be longer, but well I suck! Read and review. 


	10. Beginning of Heart Break

A/N: okay so the last one wasn't as long as I wanted sorry! Well here's the tenth one. Read and review if any of you is still reading this anyway. I need total inspiration, so please review! I know I've been a bad author for not updating and giving really short chapters, please! I need help! 

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto

Young Love

* * *

Hinata was quickly scanning and taking everything she deemed they needed. Passing by an aisle she had spotted Ino arguing with a poor teenager who seemed to be cowering in fear of Ino's rage. Feeling sorry for the adolescent and curious as to why Ino was screaming her lungs out and yet nobody outside the aisle seemed to take notice. Walking up to her and tapping her shoulder, Hinata had said a gentle and soothing "Ohiyo Ino-chan"

Turning around quickly Ino had a sudden mood swing greeting Hinata with the most cheerful "Ohiyo Hinata-chan" you could ever wish to hear. Hinata had only smiled weakly and nodded meekly to her response. As if sensing Hinata's uneasiness and curiosity, she started to explain. "Oh. Hehe…. You see Hinata that …that THING over there!" screamed Ino while pointing at the youth " Spilled canned juice all over me then tried to wipe it off. Don't get me wrong I'm Not mad about that, it was what he did next! He felt ME up!! While wiping this stuff off of me, HE felt ME up! So naturally, I put a silencing jutsu on this aisle and intend to bury that that THING over there!" With that I said ohh and said I'll be going and turned to leave, but not without giving a last pitying look to the adolescent . She knew the boy deserved it, but having Ino's anger directed at you was very scary and usually VERY painful. OUCH! Ohh well I guess that's the outcome of having such big breasts, but it was no where near as big as Lady hokage. 'I shouldn't be thinking about this!' sighed Hinata. Ever since Kiba hit puberty, well let's just say it's not for the ears of young children. Don't get me wrong Hinata didn't know what half the words meant and Shino made sure it stayed that way.

* * *

Sasuke had been training for awhile now and was getting somewhat bored. Not tired, nope bored because THE Sasuke Uchiha does NOT get tired, well at least not to anyone's knowledge. So there he was leaning against a tree looking up to the peaceful sky. For some unknown reason the sky brought to him the feeling of calm and peace, maybe that's why he just saw Hinata's smiling face in the clouds. Hinata.

She was everything to him. He wouldn't know what to do if he ever lost her. When did he start to love her he didn't know, but one thing he was sure of, was that he DID love her. Did he start loving her when they first met in the garden grounds of the Hyuga Estate or was it when he realized that she was a true honest soul, that she was the most beautiful person in Konoha , inside and out. She was always kind, forgiving, generous, and everything positive in the world. And that's how he fell asleep. Leaning on a tree, dreaming of Hinata, oblivious to the emotional turmoil that was going to happen.

* * *

Hinata was walking back to the Uchiha Estate with arm loads of grocery items. Some how she felt like a wife doing this, buying groceries for her family, children and…well husband, but considering that Hinata was headed to the Uchiha main house than that would mean the husband intended would Sasuke. With that a soft pink hue blush formed cutely on her nose and cheek . 'Bad Hinata you shouldn't be thinking like that. He doesn't like you in that way, he just like's you as a friend even if you've fallen in love with him.' With that she sighed. ' I wonder if this is real or just another case of 'Naruto' love)

She was just getting ahead of herself. For now all she knew was that she has a job to do and that job was to make sure that Sasuke is fully healed in the time span of 2 months. And she would not fail, she'll show her family just how strong of a medic she was, she would NOT shame her family. Plus she needed this for admittance to the medic ANBU exams.

When she had entered the main house, she lightly and gracefully put away everything needed for their essential living. Looking around she had noticed a small scribbled note laying on the table. It read that Sasuke was out training and was in training ground #7 if she needed him. It's time for the healing to start she needed him now, before he could strain or do harm to his internal injuries. With that she started for the training ground seven unaware of the emotional pain ahead.

* * *

Dream state:  
Sasuke right now was in green lush valley with a clear and light layer of clouds in the sky. Everything was perfect, light summer breeze blowing , peace and tranquility ruled. It seemed that you couldn't even stress in a place like this. Everything was perfect especially the fact that Hinata was sitting on his lap, her head laying against his chest near the junction on his shoulder. The best part was that her moist cute lips were pressed daintily against his. Boy was it heaven for Sasuke that is until a different pair of lips touched his. These were colder clammier set of lips and they sickened him. (End of dream)

That's what he awoke to not moonlit kissed eyes and lovely indigo hair, no he awoke to clouded, hideous, dull green eyes and dry, flaky, monstrous pink hair. He almost puked in fact he just puked a little bit into his mouth. Ohh he was gonna have nightmares.

Unaware to both the very girl Sasuke was dreaming of was only standing a few feet away, hidden behind a dense dying tree. Having an unknown painful feeling in her chest, with a flood worth of tears coming down her usually soft caring eyes, but now was clouded with pain.

* * *

On the other side of the village another set of moonlit eyes sat glaring, but for another whole new reason. "Uchiha you will regret ever making MY child cry. Oh you will."

* * *

A/N: okay wow theirs another chapter for you all. Sorry for the sakura bashing, but hey I HATE her with a PASSION!! She must die!!! Okay and if you haven't figured it out Hiashi is a little OC in this story. Sorry. K hope u like it! Ja Ne for now!


End file.
